Wahre Liebe
by Loup33
Summary: Ich habe bisher ausschließlich auf der Seite HarryPotter-Xperts geschrieben. Mit dieser Geschichte wage ich mich nun auf diese Seite ;). Ich wurde von einer meiner Leserinnen gebeten eine Geschichte zu dem Pairing Hermine/Harry zu schreiben. Dies ist das Ergebnis. Sie spielt im siebten Band auf der Reise der drei Freunde. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich über jedes Feedback!


Hi, ich wurde gebeten eine Fanfiction zu dem Pairing Hermine/Harry zu schreiben. Die Geschichte spielt im siebten Band als die drei Freunde durch das Land reisen um Horkruxe zu suchen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich über jedes Feedback ;). (Der kursive Teil ist eine freie Übersetzung des Songs "The Night belongs to Lovers").

* * *

Eine plötzliche Bewegung lässt mich aufschrecken. Harry ist aufgestanden. Unsicher blickt er mich an. „Ich werde mal draußen Wache halten." Ich möchte etwas sagen. In seinen Augen kann ich Unsicherheit erkennen. Auch eine Spur Scham? Vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein, doch er hat den Blick schon wieder abgewandt. Meine Stimme will mir nicht gehorchen. So nicke ich nur. Ohne ein weiteres Wort geht er nach draußen.

Nun sitze ich allein in unserem Zelt. Vor ein paar Wochen war unsere Welt noch in Ordnung, wenn man es so nennen kann. Harry, Ron und ich sind auf der Jagd nach Horkruxen um den dunkelsten Magier aller Zeiten zu besiegen. Doch unsere Suche erwies sich schwerer als gedacht. Die Spannungen zwischen uns wurden von Tag zu Tag greifbarer und eigentlich hätte ich damit rechnen müssen, doch meine Emotionen haben mir den Blick versperrt. Hätte ich die Gefahr eher erkannt, so hätte ich einschreiten können. Bei Merlin, ich hätte einschreiten müssen!

Doch ich sah es nicht kommen. Um es mit den Worten von Albus Dumbledore zu sagen: Gefühle verwirren den besten Magier und lassen ihn Fehler begehen. Nun, mittlerweile kann ich ihn ganz gut verstehen. In den vergangenen Tagen habe ich wahrscheinlich mehr Fehler gemacht, als in den letzten zehn Jahren zusammen. Ob Prof. Dumbledore auch einmal diese Erfahrung machen musste? Sicher würde er mir jetzt einen Rat geben können. Doch jener würde wahrscheinlich so aussehen, dass man aus ihm alles oder nichts schließen könnte. Die Gedanken dieses Mannes waren manchmal ziemlich verworren. Aber halt! Ich schweife ab. Ich habe genug Dinge, über die ich mir den Kopf zerbrechen muss.

Ich Hermine Granger, finde einmal keine Antwort auf eine Frage. Ich merke wie sich meine Lippen zu einem leichten Schmunzeln verziehen bei dem Gedanken, wie Harry und Ron wohl darauf reagieren würden. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Ich werde immer dafür bewundert, dass ich jedes Problem logisch angehe und versuche es auch logisch zu lösen. Aber Logik verlangt das Ausklammern sämtlicher Gefühle. Da Jene aber in den letzten Stunden in meinem Körper Achterbahn fahren, ist dies nahezu unmöglich. Jedoch fällt dadurch ein weiterer wahrscheinlicher Lösungsvorschlag von Prof. Dumbledore weg: Hör auf dein Gefühl. „Liebend gern, Professor. Nur auf Welches soll ich hören?" Ich erschrecke mich selbst darüber, dass diese Worte laut aus meinem Mund kommen. Jetzt führe ich schon Selbstgespräche! Nein, dass alles führt doch zu nichts. Ich muss mich konzentrieren.

Wie lautet die Frage für mein Problem? Nun, die Antwort auf diese Frage ist bei erster Betrachtung ziemlich simpel: War das, was in der Nacht nach Rons Verschwinden geschehen ist, richtig oder falsch? Doch die Einfachheit dieser Frage täuscht über die Komplexität der Antwort hinweg. Dies ist keine Frage bei welcher ich einfach ein Kreuz hinter „Richtig" oder „Falsch" setzen kann. Eine Antwort auf diese Frage hat weitreichende Folgen, nicht nur für mich, was die Beantwortung nur umso schwieriger macht.

Ich muss Ordnung in das Chaos aus Emotionen in mir bringen. Okay, nutzen wir die Zeit in welcher ich alleine bin und fangen am Anfang an. Aber wo ist der Anfang dieser Geschichte? Ich denke, er liegt bereits weiter zurück als mir lieb ist.

Es ist unser viertes Schuljahr. Das Trimagische Tunier findet in Hogwarts statt und Harry wird unbeabsichtigt zum vierten Champion. Zu jener Zeit offenbarten sich bereits zwei Dinge.

Erstens, Ron steht fast immer im Schatten von Harry, was ihn innerlich ziemlich wurmt, was er aber zu unterdrücken versucht. Doch irgendwann platzt es einfach aus ihm heraus, was auch sein Verschwinden erklärt.

Zweitens, der Weihnachtsball. Die Reaktion von Ron, als er mich mit Viktor Krum erblickte, sprach mehr als tausend Worte. Wahrscheinlich wusste er zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch nicht, was dies bedeuten sollte, doch ich hatte eine Vermutung. Anscheinend gingen seine Gefühle für mich, über die eines normalen Freundes hinaus. Doch wie sah es bei mir aus? Ich war mir unsicher. Auf der einen Seite, Viktor Krum, berühmter Quidditch-Spieler und er hat mich als Begleitung für den Ball ausgewählt! Sämtliche Mädchen der Schule waren eifersüchtig. Ich erinnere mich an den Kuss mit ihm. Ich spürte dabei ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend, doch hatte ich immer gedacht, Liebe wäre ein mächtigeres Gefühl. Ich wusste fast im selben Augenblick, dass ich nichts dergleichen für Viktor empfand. Mit meinen Briefen über die Ferien brachte ich es ihm schonend bei und er nahm es hin.

Doch der eigentliche Grund, warum aus dieser „Beziehung" nichts werden würde, war die Reaktion von Ron, als er uns erblickte. Seine Augen sprachen Bände. Die Eifersucht sprang mich beinahe an. Erst viel später wurde mir klar, dass ich in diesem Augenblick in meinem Unterbewusstsein bereits wusste, dass mich mit Ron mehr verband als mit Viktor. Wie viel mehr, dass konnte ich damals noch nicht wissen.

Meine wirklichen Gefühle für Ron traten erst ans Tageslicht, als er in unserem sechsten Schuljahr begann mit Lavender auszugehen. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich gekränkt und verletzt. Ich brauchte etwas Zeit, ehe ich dahinter kam. Ich liebte ihn. Der Grund war somit ziemlich simpel. Ich vermute, der Einzige, welcher dies ebenfalls wusste und mir nachfühlen konnte war Harry.

Harry, der endlich erkannt hatte, was ich schon so lange wusste. Er liebte Ginny und musste nun mit ansehen, wie sie eine Beziehung mit Dean führte. Genauso bin ich mir sicher, dass Harry bereits vor mir wusste, was ich für Ron empfand. Die Tatsache, dass wir so sehr die Gefühlswelt des jeweils anderen kannten, führte dazu, dass sich unsere Beziehung wandelte.

Waren wir vorher gute Freunde entstand nun eine besondere Verbindung zwischen uns. Fast könnte man sie als liebevolle Beziehung zwischen Geschwistern beschreiben, aber sie ging darüber hinaus.

Wenn ein Mensch dich nur anzusehen braucht um zu wissen, was du empfindest, dann ist es das Kostbarste überhaupt. Viele Leute bezeichnen so etwas als Seelenverwandtschaft. Doch habe ich ein Problem mit dieser Bezeichnung. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es ist so. Dieses spezielle Band, was mich und Harry verband war viel mehr als das Alles. Ich wusste es und ich weiß, dass er es auch wusste. Was uns verband war wahre Liebe.

Nicht Liebe im körperlichen Sinne, dass wir uns voneinander angezogen fühlten, dies war bei mir und Ron der Fall. Ich rede hier vielmehr von reiner Liebe. Wir wussten immer, was der Andere empfand und wir würden immer für den Anderen da sein.

Ich glaube Ron hätte wirkliche Schwierigkeiten damit zu erkennen, was ich gerade empfinde. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie das zwischen Harry und Ginny aussieht. Doch ich habe eine Vermutung. Wenn sich ein Mann von einer Frau körperlich angezogen fühlt, fällt es ihm deutlich schwerer, ihre Gefühle zu erahnen, während Frauen damit kein Problem haben. So wusste auch Ginny immer wenn sie Harry anblickte, was in ihm vorging, doch Harry hatte damit bei Ginny Probleme, gerade weil er sich von ihr körperlich angezogen fühlte.

Warum dies so ist? Nun ich kann nur vermuten. Wahrscheinlich fällt es den Jungs so schwer, weil sie Angst haben, irgendeine Regung ihrer Partnerin falsch zu verstehen. Vielleicht versuchen sie aber auch gar nicht so genau hinzusehen, aus Sorge, sie könnten negative Emotionen entdecken, welche mit ihnen zusammenhängen. Am Ende ist es gar nur die Angst etwas verkehrt zu machen.

Doch nicht zwischen mir und Harry. Wir lagen mit unseren Vermutungen über die Gefühlswelt des Anderen immer richtig. Wir vertrauten einander vollkommen, weshalb bei uns Angst keine Rolle spielte.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt kann ich also festhalten, dass ich Ron liebe und er auch mich liebt. Genauso liebt Harry Ginny und umgedreht. Doch auch zwischen Harry und mir besteht ein Band der Liebe doch in einer anderen Form als in den anderen Konstellationen. Wir fühlten uns nie körperlich zueinander hingezogen. Zumindest war dies bis zu der Nacht nach dem Verschwinden von Ron so.

Es begann damit, dass Ron uns verließ. Wir alle waren enttäuscht, dass sich die Suche nach den Horkruxen so schwierig gestaltete. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ron dachte, Prof. Dumbledore hätte Harry weitere Hinweise gegeben. Doch wo wir auch suchten immer waren es Sackgassen oder es tauchten neue Rätsel auf. Der Horkrux welchen wir mit uns herumtrugen trug sein Übriges dazu bei, die Stimmung noch zu verschlechtern.

So kam es also, dass Rons Emotionen mal wieder überkochten. Ich vermute, der Horkrux nährte in ihm den Verdacht, dass zwischen Harry und mir mehr sein könnte, als eine Freundschaft. Er stellte mich vor die Wahl, ob ich mit ihm kommen oder bei Harry bleiben würde. In diesem Moment konnte ich beinahe hören wie mein Herz entzwei brach.

Ich wollte Ron in meiner Nähe haben. Ich brauchte ihn in meiner Nähe! Ich wusste auch, dass Harry es verstanden hätte, wenn ich in diesem Moment gesagt hätte, ich würde mit Ron gehen. Aber ich konnte es nicht tun. Nicht aus den Gründen welche Ron vermutete. Es ging bei dem Ganzen nicht um uns! Es ging um die gesamte magische Gemeinschaft. Wir mussten dafür sorgen, dass Lord Voldemort vernichtet wurde. Harry brauchte uns dazu. Er war immer für mich da. Ich würde immer für ihn da sein. So einfach ist das. Aber Ron ist nun einmal ein Starrkopf. Er würde dieses Band zwischen Harry und mir nie verstehen.

So bestärkte ihn meine Entscheidung in seiner Befürchtung ich würde Harry ihm vorziehen. Erneut stand er, Ron Weasley, nur in der zweiten Reihe, hinter dem großen Harry Potter. So oder so ähnlich wird er wohl gedacht haben. Und er war verschwunden bevor ich das Ganze aufklären konnte. Genauso tief verletzt wie ich verließ er uns.

Ich fühlte mich schrecklich, mir war elend zumute. Ich weinte. Ohja, ich heulte mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Jeder andere Mensch hätte in dieser Situation versucht mich zu trösten, mir vielleicht einzureden, dass ich keine Schuld an der Sache trug und Ron ein starrsinniger Idiot wäre. Nicht jedoch Harry. Da war es wieder, dieses seltsame und wunderbare Band zwischen uns.

Er wusste, dass ich in dieser Situation trauern musste. Dies war die einzige Möglichkeit, wie ich den Verlust von Ron verarbeiten würde. Ich schluchzte und schrie. Ich rollte mich auf der Erde. Harry aber saß ruhig vor dem Zelt und ließ mir meine Trauer. Ich weiß, dass er genauso über den Verlust von Ron getrauert hat wie ich. Jedoch zeigt Harry seine Gefühle nur selten. Er trauerte innerlich, während ich am liebsten die ganze Welt zusammengeschrien hätte.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich dort auf der Erde wälzte. Es mögen Minuten gewesen sein, vielleicht sogar Stunden. Aber irgendwann versiegten meine Tränen. Nicht weil die Trauer nachließ, sondern weil ich einfach keine Tränen mehr hatte, welche ich vergießen konnte. Auch versagte meine Stimme und ich kehrte aus der Welt der Schmerzen heim in die wirkliche Welt, wo ich jene jetzt ausklammern konnte. Ich hatte getrauert, doch dies genügte für den Moment. Wichtige Aufgaben lagen vor mir.

Noch leicht zitternd stand ich auf. Ich hatte meine gesamten Kräfte aufgebraucht. Ich schwankte und im selben Moment schlossen sich zwei Arme um mich, welche mich stützten. Und wieder war da dieses Band zwischen uns. Harry spürte, dass ich ihn brauchte und er war sofort zur Stelle. Seine Empfindungen waren in diesem Moment für ihn nebensächlich.

Ich blickte an mir hinab und bemerkte, dass ich dreckig war, vom Waldboden, auf welchem ich gelegen hatte. Ich spürte, wie Harry sanft Blätter und kleine Äste aus meinen Haaren zog, wie er sacht den Staub von meinen Kleidern strich. Jede seiner Berührungen versprachen Trost und Geborgenheit. „Danke.", flüsterte ich mit schwacher Stimme und schmiegte mich an ihn.

Seine Arme legten sich um mich. Ich spürte die Wärme seines Körpers. Mein Kopf lag an seiner Brust und ich konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren. Es schlug langsam und gleichmäßig. Keine Aufregung, warum auch. Diese Umarmung, die Nähe des Anderen, alles fühlte sich in diesem Moment einfach nur richtig an.

Lange standen wir so auf dieser Lichtung. Beide brauchten wir diese Zeit. Beide wussten wir, was in den Gedanken des Anderen vorging. Beide wussten wir, dass wir Ginny und Ron wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen würden. Zwar sagt man immer, man soll nie die Hoffnung aufgeben, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir es mit dem mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten zu tun hatten und er bereits jetzt das Land in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, waren die Chancen dafür, dass wir alle überleben würden sehr sehr gering. Wir beide spürten, dass wir sie verloren hatten und uns beide schmerzte dies zutiefst.

Je länger wir dort standen, desto stärker trat eine Erkenntnis zum Vorschein. Von jetzt an hatten wir nur noch uns. Ich blickte zu ihm hinauf. Er blickte zu mir hinab. Wir blickten in die Augen des jeweils anderen und waren dankbar dafür, dass wir uns noch hatten. Die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen verdrängte den Schmerz und die Trauer für den Moment. In seinen Augen konnte ich jene reine Liebe erkennen, die uns schon so lange verband. Doch noch nie war sie so deutlich hervorgetreten. Und erst in diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, wie stark das Gefühl der Liebe zwischen uns überhaupt war. Unsere Liebe zueinander diktierte unsere Gedanken. Und in unseren Augen konnten wir lesen, was nun folgen würde.

_„Ich liebe dich jetzt, so wie du bist.  
Zieh mich nah an dich und versuch zu verstehen.  
Ich bin getrieben von Sehnsucht.  
Die gegenseitige Liebe erfüllt uns.  
Bleib bei mir, bis der Morgen erwacht._

_Bitte, versuch es zu verstehen._  
_Die Art und Weise wie ich fühle, wenn ich in deinen Armen liege._  
_Ich will dich noch mehr spüren, jetzt wo die Sonne versinkt._  
_Nichts kann dir jetzt Schmerzen bereiten._  
_Denn die Nacht gehört den Liebenden._  
_Denn die Nacht gehört uns._

_Zweifle nicht, denn du bist nicht allein._  
_Unsere Liebe wandelt sich._  
_Neben rein nun auch verlangend._  
_Nur wir zwei, bis der Morgen erwacht._

_Nimm meine Hände._  
_Nichts soll dich jetzt bedrücken._  
_Unsere Liebe erwacht, hier und jetzt._  
_Verdrängt jeglichen Zweifel._  
_Befiehlt uns. Wärmt uns._

_Dank dir, fühle ich mich geborgen._  
_Bitte verzeih die brennende Sehnsucht in mir._  
_Es ist Zeit, dass wir unsere Liebe fühlen._  
_Daher lass uns den Moment nutzen._  
_Die Nacht gehört den Liebenden._  
_Die Nacht gehört uns._"

Unsere Köpfe bewegten sich aufeinander zu, wie magisch angezogen von dem Anderen. Unsere Lippen berührten sich sanft, liebevoll fast etwas zurückhaltend. Ich schloss die Augen und spürte, wie aller Schmerz aus meinem Körper verschwunden war. Ich war erfüllt von einer Inneren Wärme, welche sich in jeden Teil meines Körpers ausbreitete. Mein gesamter Körper war plötzlich von dieser reinen, warmen Liebe erfüllt, welche das Band zwischen mir und Harry bildete. Und in diesem Moment konnte ich die wahre Liebe zwischen uns fühlen.

Rückblickend betrachtet kann ich somit festhalten, dass zu der Liebe zwischen Harry und mir nun auch ein körperlicher Aspekt gekommen ist. Noch beginnt mein Herz zu rasen, wenn ich nur an die letzte Nacht denke... An die Berührungen seiner Hände auf meiner Haut... Ich hatte gehofft diese Nacht würde nie vergehen und ich wusste, dass auch er so empfunden hatte. Aber was bedeutet dies nun für uns beide? Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder wir beide stehen zu dem was letzte Nacht passiert ist oder wir verlieren darüber nie mehr ein Wort und kehren in unser altes Leben zurück... Lange sitze ich dort und denke über meine Gefühle nach. Ein Geräusch lässte mich schließlich zusammenfahren und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Harry steht vor mir und lächelt mich zaghaft an. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und weiß, dass er sie akzeptieren wird, egal wie sie auch aussehen mag. Denn Harry empfindet genauso wie ich. Er wird die selbe Entscheidung getroffen haben. Geleitet von dem Band der Liebe, welches uns verbindet.


End file.
